Talk:Missions
New FP mission One of the new FP missions is called "Intececpt The Unknown".The objective is to kill 350 longarms a few blocks below FP.Didn't pay attention to the rewards though. KwoonTheNope (talk) 10:10, November 25, 2012 (UTC)KwoonTheNope Mission map Hey, I was just wondering; does anyone know if the missions always take place in the same area? Because if so, I'm starting a project where I take the current map and mark out the locations of missions on the map, and perhaps giving the best routes to take. At least, for Nataya's and Dogg's. So if anyone knows more about this, I'd appreciate some input. Codofwisdom (talk) 11:27, February 6, 2013 (UTC) We need to include the exact time that the missions cycle. It only just ocurred to me that I have absolutely no idea when the next mission will start, so I'm waiting at the fort when I could possibly be headed back to the NEZ. This has been an issue ever since I started using a personal outpost, and asking in the chat or the forums doesn't get an answer (let's face it, most of the people in Fairview are ignorant). DrDillinger (talk) 04:47, March 31, 2013 (UTC) : Using Eastern Time, missions run from 04:30 to 14:30 and from 16:30 to 2:30. The server observes daylight savings time. : Noddite (talk) 06:57, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Would you be able to get another chance at a mission you never completed? Stellarvore666 (talk) 20:35, June 17, 2013 (UTC) : Yes you do. You will have to wait until all missions until the bottom has been accomplished, and it will start over again from the top.--Sangreal7 (talk) 06:15, June 18, 2013 (UTC) : Alright. Thanks! Stellarvore666 (talk) 15:48, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Mission Correction "The Rescue" Holdout has been changed. The survivor can now be found along the right-most boulevard of the highlighted zone. Vedrisca (talk) 00:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Big, Red and Spiky I was reading the mission guides and saw the Fort Pastor mission, 'Big, Red and Spiky'. its description says that there is a football feild, but it is not a football feild, but more like a Tennis Court. Pls, someone correct it.---Manasfina 101 (talk) 08:52, January 3, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if the person who can actually edit the "missions" page could add in my "Tips & Tricks to the missions at FP" found on the forums. It just occured to me that people in the IC doing the missions can't access the forums unless they make a personal barricade or go back to FP. http://fairview.deadfrontier.com/onlinezombiemmo/index.php?topic=819983.0 Bobtheninja (talk) 22:00, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Secronom Bunker Missions List Based on the list and the missions that I've received so far, it appears that the mission list is not yet complete. Example: Just received a mission named "Disarmed" involving retrieval of a guard's arm(s?) (Private Jensen). The mission should obviously be expanded. Yesterday, also did a mission where I had to retrieve 10 laptops (I forgot the mission name) and this is also not in the list. As for the source, either to obtain info directly from Admin or to screencap the missing missions in question. Speaking of screencaps though, the current mission briefing pics will need to be replaced too. Right now, they're showing Nastya whereas the briefing pics should be showing the Doc. - Volrath77 (talk) 03:24, January 15, 2015 (UTC) : There's this one mission involving locating Miranda, a SB researcher (probably the same one who we searched toys for). She's neither found as a survivor nor as a corpse and believe me, I've searched all the bodies despite the high aggro. Is that mission bugged? - Volrath77 (talk) 03:51, February 2, 2015 (UTC) : Wrath Of Wraith is not added yet in this page. That mission is hold before Mutate Away mission. Secronom Mission Image I found the secronom bunker mission background image. http://files.deadfrontier.com/deadfrontier/dfimages/mission_secronomBunker.jpg MistRunner1 (talk) 01:04, February 26, 2015 (UTC)